


Spontaneity, and its flaws

by TortiTabby



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Post-Canon, Touring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:55:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25741684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TortiTabby/pseuds/TortiTabby
Summary: Eddie decides to surprise Richie on tour.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 9
Kudos: 87





	Spontaneity, and its flaws

**Author's Note:**

  * For [obsessivelymoody](https://archiveofourown.org/users/obsessivelymoody/gifts).



> I just couldn't get this idea out of my head!  
>   
> thank you Jen for beta reading this for me <3 I appreciate it!!  
>   
> This fic's for Moody!!!  
> Thank you for always listening to my growing list of fic ideas/ betaing for me always and generally letting me bum you out with whatever Reddie I'm crying about that day lmao  
> 

Eddie doused his hands in hand sanitizer the second he exited the cab. 

It had been an exhausting travel day with delayed flights and aisle seats. Spontaneity wasn’t Eddie’s strong point. 

He looked around the foreign city and wondered where Richie was and what he was doing right that second. 

He pulled his phone out to check the time. It was nearly six in the evening. Rehearsing, then. Richie took his shows far more seriously ever since his old material got scrapped and the new set was all out and proud and still too loud one hundred percent Richie. 

Eddie frowned at the onslaught of text messages he failed to see when he got off the plane. 

**Facetime? Clothes optional. ;)**

**… Fine clothing forbidden.**

**.. FINE. EDDIE. Eds I miss you :( Touring is dumb I wanna see your cute frowny face**

** >:( + B) <3 It’s us <3 <3 **

**  
** **Whatever are you up to spaghetti head?**

**:( Gotta go get things ready shows gonna be earlier than expected because of venue fuck ups. Don’t feel bad you missed me. Call you after Love you. I miss youuuu :(**

Eddie let himself smile down at the screen before he sighed and stuffed his phone back in his pocket and grabbed his luggage as he strolled up to the hotel he went all out on, thankful he had called ahead for early check in. 

Richie had been on tour for just over an entire month. Tonight was the halfway show, and Eddie had decided to surprise him at the show.

“Sir, I’m sorry but I don’t have a room for you? Are you sure you’re at the right hotel? There’s a motel down the street wi-” Eddie glared up at the bored looking kid at the front desk. His name tag said Laurence and was pinned to the front of his shirt crookedly. 

“Are you kidding me? I called and checked that it was all squared away just last night!”

“Sorry Sir, do-”

Eddie waved his hand impatiently at him. 

“ _ Here _ is my information.” He threw his papers in front of the man impatiently.

“Oh.” The man picked the papers up and read over it. “ _ Oh.  _ I have you in the system for tomorrow night. I’ll look into this right away, Mr. Kaspbrak.” 

Eddie pulled his phone back out as the man typed away on the computer before going into the back room in a panic, no doubt for someone higher up to fix his error. He really needed to distract himself. Last minute plans falling apart only fell short of Pennywise as far as nightmares for Eddie Kaspbrak went. 

**Sorry i missed you. I miss you too idiot… even with clothes on.**

Richie must have had his phone in his hand because Eddie’s buzzed to life immediately. 

**LOL liar. Its okay. I’d facetime you but I am about to do the VIP meet &greet and shit. :( **

**I miss you :( I wish I was a more of a douche. I’d just cancel the rest of the tour. I want to go home :((**

**But you’re not so you wont. Can you call me?** Eddie wrote back. 

**< 3 **

**Ugh maybe next tour i’ll be more of an asshole. I can’t. I have to go now. I love you bb <3 :( <3 **

Eddie could feel his face heat up, more so of the way his stomach swooped at the pet name than the name itself. 

“Mr. Kaspbrak, your room is ready. So sorry about the confusion.” A tall woman appeared in front of Eddie tripping over herself to apologize but Eddie found he didn’t really mind anymore. 

Eddie showered and got dressed, scarfed down something quick to eat and was at the venue with only minutes to spare. 

“You should have called me earlier. I could have helped you organize all of this. I have a seat up front empty but not that up front.” Richie’s new manager, Abby rambled on as she led Eddie to the empty table. 

The venue was old and more of a lounge feel to it than a concert arena. Eddie slouched back into the old plush couch and let himself relax for the first time that day. 

Before he knew it he was back on his feet applauding ‘everyone’s favorite Trashmouth’ and beaming as Richie waltzed onto the stage. 

“Hey! I don’t know where the fuck I am but wow isn’t blank city the coolest? I always love coming to blank and seeing all of your faces. Anyway, back to blank. Best damn city in the world!” He held his glass up and cheered the crowd as they all went wild cheering back at him. 

It was a smaller crowd than it used to be, and even that took a lot of work to get back. 

Eddie watched as Richie wrote and wrote and wrote. Some left after he came out publicly shortly after they got together, some left when they realized he was just as crude and vulgar as he was before, only funnier. If Eddie did say so himself. 

He laughed along with the crowd. It filled Eddie with pride to see so many people looking up at Richie with admiration and full belly laughs at his jokes. Eddie wished he could tell the kid with coke bottle glasses and front teeth the rest of his face had to grow into about how his life turned out. 

“I’m going to go a bit off the book tonight. Because I feel like rambling.” Richie spun the chair on stage around and straddled it. He sighed and then smirked out at the audience. 

“So I would be nervous of this getting back to him, but you guys can keep a secret right?” The crowd applauded and Eddie sunk lower in his seat. 

“So I’ve been thinking. How the hell are you supposed to ask someone you’ve known all your life, with parts a bit foggier than others, about marriage?” Richie held up his hands when the crowd started to cheer. “Wait wait wait. Someone who was in a super shitty marriage before I came along and blew his mind, and you know.” He winked. “All kinds of blowing.  _ Anyway _ . This guy. He’s the best guy, he is, but he’s a picky guy. He’d never tell me he hated this ring I got him.” He pulled a ring out of the pocket over his heart in his t-shirt. “And I’ve acked friends that are professionals on this kind of thing but he’s picky in the stupid way.” He waited for the crowd to murmur confused questions quietly. 

“See he’s going to be concerned about _ ‘how much stress did you put on yourself for this, dipshit you knew I’d say yes.’”  _ He said in a high pitch voice that sounded nothing like Eddie now but alarmingly like Eddie twenty or so years ago. 

Eddie could feel his throat tighten with emotion. He sat shaking his head dumbly and barked out a laugh at Abby desperately trying to get Richie’s attention from the side stage. What a shit show. 

“Or he’d come at me with. ‘ _ Why do you get to be the one to propose?’  _ Because, my dear  _ you _ already got to, plus I’m taller.” He paused and laughed into the microphone. “Which is not the way to get him to say yes. Mr. Five foot ‘ _ average height _ ’ is very sensitive about being as tall as your average twelve year old.” 

Eddie scoffed a laugh. 

“See, but he can never find out that I’ve been trying to figure all of this out this entire tour. The one and only good thing about not being around him for so long is I could fully freak the fuck out without him seeing right through me.” Richie laughed. 

“I used to not get this kind of stuff, and hey, I didn’t ever think I would have the kind of audience that would be so invested. Don’t lie. You all love Eddie more than you love me.” 

The crowd roared in agreement and Eddie felt his cheeks color. 

“Yeah, don’t blame you. I just know it isn’t going to be perfect, or hell probably even  _ good _ . I have an off day the day after tomorrow and I’m just so tempted to rip the bandaid off! I know he’s going to say yes. You know how the person proposing is always all ‘What if they say no and don’t love me!?’” He wailed in a high pitch voice before laughing at himself and shaking his head. 

“Not my Eds. We have been through some shit. We have really, uh, clowned around together.” 

He burst into laughter and stopped to catch his breath.

He wiped a tear away and shook his head at the crowd. 

“No you fucking didn’t!” Eddie choked in laughter, doubled over. 

“Fuck if you all only knew how funny that was-”

He stopped laughing and zeroed in on the only person laughing as hard as he was. The only person to get the joke.

“ _ Eddie _ !?”

Eddie stumbled to his feet and made his way to the stage. Richie helped pull him as he awkwardly climbed up. Richie turned to the audience still dumb struck but he shook his head. “Not a fucking word on the height, people!”

Eddie shoved him before wrapping his arms around him tightly. 

“You moron. I can’t believe you!” 

“What are you doing here!?” 

Eddie surged up and kissed him on the mouth, jeering crowd be damned. 

“I missed you.” 

Richie laughed into his mouth and pulled away. 

He dissolved into tears and pressed his face into Eddie’s shoulder. 

Eddie laughed and shrugged out at the audience. 

“For the record,” he grabbed the mic from Richie who was now visibly crying into his hands, still leaned against Eddie. “You couldn’t cry like this if I was as short as a twelve year old, you asshat. And what did you say earlier?  _ ‘how much stress did you put on yourself for this, dipshit you knew I’d say yes.”  _

Eddie laughed and pulled Richie in tight for a hug. The crowd was roaring and whistling excitedly and Eddie smiled at them and waved awkwardly. 

“I don’t think you’re getting much more out of him tonight.” Eddie laughed into the mic. “Thank you guys!” 

Richie snapped out of it at that and wiped under his glasses. He took the mic from Eddie and gripped Eddie’s hand tight in his other. “I told you I’d fuck this up!” He crowed hysterically. 

“But he still said yes! Do I know my man or do I know my man? Now I’m not done crying so I’m going to call it a night but thank you all for paying to see me cry like a baby!” He waved to the crowd, who went crazy on their feet. 

They walked off stage, still wrapped around each other. 

Eddie could feel his phone start to go crazy in his pocket, apparently the crowd could not keep a secret, turns out. He ignored the calls from the other losers and turned his phone off. 

“What a mess,” Richie said, finally somewhat calm. He pulled Eddie’s hand to his chest and slid the ring on. He stared into Eddie’s eyes before splitting into a big grin that was so familiar to Eddie it punched him in the gut. 

“Good thing you’re marrying a neat freak.” 

Richie’s smile wavered until he burst into tears all over again, hiccupping with laughter the whole time. 

Eddie thought of thirteen year old Richie, of thirteen year old Eddie and wished he could shake them both by the shoulders and shout. 

_ We made it.  _

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you Moody <3 <3 <3  
> I don't know if you are a _huge_ fan of any of these tropes, really, but this just happened and I wanted to say just a general thanks for everything!!


End file.
